This is the new year
by Doupi
Summary: Quinn est mise face à un choix : plonger dans un inconnu chaud et lumineux avec Rachel ou faire demi-tour et affronter les ombres de la forêt sombre et pleine de dangers derrière elle. Elle n'a que ce matin pour décider de la direction de sa vie. Inspirée de la chanson This is the new Year d'Ian Axel.


This is a New Year

Quinn ferma les yeux encore une fois. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait un corps planer au-dessus du sien, se rapprocher, taquiner. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner, elle pressentit cette nouvelle chance lui tomber dessus. Elle s'étira, heurtant le bout du lit avec ses mains, ses abdos effleurant le ventre de sa compagne. Un éclat de rire rapidement suivi par une question :  
— Quinn, que veux-tu ?

Un nez effleura le sien, des lèvres devenues taquines le long de sa joue. Un sourire s'épanouit encore plus sur les lèvres pâles. Une caresse de la main frôlant la mâchoire, jouant à cache-cache avec le désir. L'envie irrépressible de rester étendue là, profiter de cet instant magique dans la lueur du petit matin. Celle qui ouvre toutes les portes, où tout est possible.  
Et la réponse, toujours la même, qui franchissait les lèvres de la blonde sans lui demander la permission :  
— Toi, Rachel, je te veux toi.

Le réveil brisa cette transe, rappelant l'appel du monde extérieur. Quinn sortit du lit, quitta la sécurité, émergea de cette bulle de protection pour une nouvelle journée. Elle lui avait donné le monde jour après jour. Ce n'était qu'une de plus à ajouter à leur palmarès. Les enfants, les auditions, le travail, l'école rythmaient le quotidien jusqu'au matin suivant. Et cela se répétait, dynamique bien huilée 364 jours par an.

Aujourd'hui était différent. Elle n'allait plus sauver ce monde pour demain. Elle n'était pas dans son lit, dans leur lit. Cela lui avait pris la journée. Quinn avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour y arriver. La nuit étincelait au-dessus des arbres, concurrençant les étoiles. C'était paisible, calme. Elle était là aussi.

Quinn observait le paysage devant elle. La terre plongeait subitement à trente mètres plus bas, pente douce recouverte de sable blanc qui brillait dans la nuit. Des fougères et de vieux sapins empêchaient cette colline naturelle de s'effondrer. A son pied, un petit lac reflétait l'image de la lune et des étoiles, tâche sombre au milieu du vert de l'herbe. Au loin, l'horizon était délimité par une forêt. Le monde s'offrait au regard. Il tendait ses bras pour être pris. Derrière Quinn, une forêt de sapins sombre et remplie d'ombres suspectes quêtait le moindre petit geste. Leur odeur donnait une touche magique à cette petite clairière.

Elle attendait le petit matin, retenant son souffle avec tous les êtres vivants des alentours. Son corps la sentit avant même de la voir, s'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Quinn allait renouveler cette promesse encore et encore si cela voulait dire ressentir ce désir grandir au fond d'elle. Dans son esprit, elle s'obstinait à combattre sa peur. Elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux et les plonger dans ce regard brun pour savoir.

Une main effleura sa peau. Une larme s'échappa de ses paupières, impossible à arrêter. Quinn savait qu'il était temps pour un nouveau départ. Son univers se colora légèrement de rouge et elle sentit ou du moins devina que Rachel s'asseyait à côté d'elle pour profiter du lever de soleil.  
— Quinn, que veux-tu ?

Encore cette question, toujours cette question qui revenait. Cette voix chantante et aimée qui continuait à interroger. Un bras serpenta autour de ses épaules, les ramenant vers le petit corps à côté d'elle. A nouveau, cette chaleur, ce désir qui renaissait d'une simple touche. Les longs cheveux blonds qui se mêlaient avec joie à la chevelure brune. Sa respiration qui se calmait progressivement et enfin le courage, celui d'ouvrir les yeux.

— C'est une nouvelle année. Ma nouvelle chance d'être qui je suis, de ne plus avoir peur, Rachel.  
Quinn se leva, avançant jusqu'au bord. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la lueur jaune du matin. Elle ne lui jeta pas un coup, trop prise dans le monde qui s'éveillait à ses pieds.

— Il y a la voie facile, remplie de lumière, un plongeon vers l'inconnu. Je n'ai qu'à faire un pas pour me retrouver à tes côtés, glisser jusqu'au niveau du sol pour aller nager avec toi dans cette eau bénie. Personne ne pourrait nous juger parce qu'il n'y aurait que nous. Ce serait notre paradis. Et puis, il y a la voie difficile, celle que tu me forces à prendre depuis des années maintenant. Il me suffirait de prononcer quelques mots à nouveau, de me retourner et de m'enfoncer au cœur de cette forêt. Cela voudrait dire m'éloigner de cette lumière, de cette chaleur que tu me proposes tous les ans. Ce monde obscur, j'en connais les moindres détails et à chaque fois, ta clarté a réussi à me ramener ici.

Quinn s'interrompit, prit une grande respiration et poursuivit en tordant légèrement ses mains tant sa nervosité commençait à prendre le meilleur d'elle.  
—Pour une nuit à tes côtés, j'endure une année d'absence. Pour une nuit, j'aimerai vraiment que le monde se remette à tourner normalement. Tous les jours, tu continues de me poser cette question, en connaissant déjà la réponse. Mais je n'étais pas prête à sortir dans la lumière, à me tenir debout à côté de toi. Mon cœur ne sait toujours pas s'il pourra endurer les conséquences de ce plongeon en avant.

Quinn entoura son corps de ses bras, tentant de combler ce besoin d'être étreinte, tenue. Rachel se rapprocha encore, présence à seulement quelques centimètres. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de pression, ce n'était pas sa décision, plus son monde qui était en jeu. Rachel avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps. Tous les ans, elle répétait cette même promesse et continuerait jusqu'à ce que sa blonde soit prête à lâcher prise.

Le ciel n'avait jamais semblé aussi bleu aux deux amoureuses. Observant le paysage s'éveiller à la vie, les oiseaux décoller et les animaux sortir de leur cachette, les deux filles vibraient de cette même énergie. Elles se sentaient enfin prêtes à être les voix de ce paradis perdu. Quinn se rassit, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Comme tous les ans, elle sortit son carnet, celui dans lequel, elle consignait cette expérience depuis le début.

Son doigt effleura les pages, suivit les mots brièvement. Une seule page était encore vide, tout à la fin. Quinn n'y inscrit que quelques mots. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Tous comprendraient. Quand ce fut fait, elle le posa bien en évidence à côté de sa tente montée à la hâte. Elle se tint au bord du vide, de cette nouvelle vie qu'on lui avait promise et tendit la main à côté d'elle.

Une petite s'y glissa, refermant leurs doigts ensemble. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, le soleil apparut enfin dans son entièreté. C'était important, c'était le moment. Il n'y avait plus qu'un pas à faire, une étape à prendre pour être réunies pour toujours. Quinn était à la croisée des chemins. Elle se tourna vers l'amour de sa vie.

Rachel ressemblait à un ange dans ce petit matin de janvier. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient semblables à de l'or liquide et voletaient sous l'effet d'une petite brise. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Quinn. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher. Quinn leva leurs mains jointes et embrassa le dos de celle de Rachel. Elle pressa ses lèvres plus fort que nécessaire, goutant cette peau bronzée. Une seule larme s'immisça entre elles, dans ce moment parfait quand Rachel comprit.

Elle hocha la tête mais Quinn semblait attendre plus alors, encore une fois ce matin-là, et pour la dernière fois, Rachel posa sa question :  
— Quinn, que veux-tu ?

Sa voix trancha dans la quiétude du matin. Quinn sourit tristement et tendit sa main libre vers le visage de Rachel. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de toucher et murmura ces mots libérateurs qui avaient attendus depuis tant d'années de pouvoir sortir :  
— Une nouvelle chance.

— Alors, je te libère de ta promesse. Va conquérir le monde, mon amour.  
Rachel hocha la tête et sourit. Le matin sembla gagner encore en chaleur pour Quinn. Elles relâchèrent leurs mains et Rachel s'éloigna vers le lac en-dessous d'elle. Sans hésiter, elle se jeta dans la pente. Quinn la regarda s'éloigner, elle finit par la perdre de vue derrière les fougères et ferma les yeux. La douleur commença alors à arriver. Une pression vint compresser son cœur, l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Son corps s'effondra sur le sable chaud et elle se recroquevilla.

—Quinn, Quinn, réveille-toi, reviens vers moi, Quinn, ne m'abandonne pas, Quinn, …  
La voix paniquée de Santana remplaça le chant des oiseaux. Une main plus grande prit place dans la sienne et toutes les sensations revinrent dans le corps de Quinn. La douleur, la perte, la peine se mélangèrent en une larme qui s'échappa dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle accrocha le regard de son amie et parvint à murmurer à travers le masque à oxygène qui lui couvrait le visage :

— Elle est partie, elle est partie.  
Santana ne put qu'acquiescer face au désespoir de son amie. Quinn avait obtenu une nouvelle chance, elle s'était libérée de leur passé. Dans sa main, Santana serrait encore les derniers mots de Quinn arrachés au cahier qu'elle avait partagé avec sa compagne, Rachel pendant leurs deux ans de vie commune :  
_A la fin, il n'y aura plus que toi et moi. Je ne serai plus effrayée de qui je suis et de qui nous étions. Attends-moi et je t'offrirai ce monde._


End file.
